The present invention relates to a process for producing an aluminoxane solution usable as a catalyst in the production of syndiotactic polystyrene (SPS) or as an olefinpolymerization catalyst. In particular, the present invention relates to a homogeneous aluminoxane solution free from gel components and highly active as a catalyst component.
An alkylaluminoxane obtained by reacting an organoaluminum compound with water has been used as a catalyst component in the polymerization of an olefin, styrene or the like. The alkylaluminoxane used as the catalyst component is produced by reacting an organoaluminum compound with water, drying the reaction product to form a glassy solid and adding an aromatic solvent thereto.
However, the aluminoxane has a problem that since it is a condensate, it is apt to form an associated molecule and particularly when its molecular weight is high, it is difficultly soluble in an organic solvent. Another problem of the aluminoxane is that a gel is formed and precipitated in the solution during the storage or it is deposited on the vessel wall. Since the gel is viscous and difficultly dispersed, a uniform catalyst solution cannot be obtained. Therefore, the catalyst concentration becomes uneven or pipes are clogged during the storage or transportation through a line.